


Tease

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph teases Leo to distraction and pleasure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Raph was a tease. That was Leo’s official opinion and nothing was about to change that any time soon. He wasn’t even sure that Raph was consciously aware of the fact that he was driving the leader absolutely crazy but Leo couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of his younger brother.

The emerald skin of his younger brother pulled deliciously over the well formed muscles that he had worked so hard to get. Whenever Raph was doing anything that caused his muscles to flex and bunch under his skin Leo always seemed to find himself captivated by the sight and unable to tear his eyes away.

Raph however seemed to be oblivious to all of this. He walked around the lair as though there was nothing wrong with bending over to pick something up and thrusting his ass high in the air in the process. Making grunting noises as he lifted weights was another crime that he didn’t even realize that he was committing that was getting Leo all hot and bothered.

Leo wasn’t sure how the hothead managed to do it. The smallest gesture, word, touch, or twitch of the tail from the emerald hued turtle could snap Leo’s concentration, focus, and control faster than waving pizza in front of Mikey.

It wasn’t fair as far as Leo was concerned. He was not only the leader but the eldest of the four as well. He should have a better reign on his desires but whenever Raph was around any chance of that desire staying under wraps flew right out of the window.

Passion and an animal instinct to mate with the strongest possible candidate drove Leo forward in his pursuit of his brother but somehow he was always the one that ended up spreading his legs. That might have bothered Leo more if he didn’t enjoy the position so much and if he didn’t know that he gave just as much back to Raph as Raph gave to him.

That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to hold onto some small portion of self respect and wasn’t just going to give it up so easily just because Raph looked good enough to eat at any given moment. He had been able to resist so far today and he wasn’t about to throw out all of that hard work so easily.

Fate however did not get Leo’s message about wanting to remain strong.

The last straw for Leo’s control was when Mikey had the audacity to play a prank on Raph that ended up with the hotheaded turtle in bright red stockings, his mask tied in a bow on the back of his head, and red ribbon wrapped all around his body giving his the look of an erotic candy cane.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, Leo charged at his younger brother, grabbing him by his left arm, and dragged him up to their bedroom. Before Raph knew what was happening the door was slammed closed behind them and he was pressed back against the door with Leo ravaging his mouth.

Raph gasped as he managed to pull his mouth away from Leo’s so that he could take in a breath of air. 

“What’s gotten into you Fearless? You usually have more restraint than this.” Raph taunted as he thrust one of his knees in between Leo’s legs refusing to give up all control.

“You,” Leo growled before biting at Raph’s neck. “You with your skin and red mask, and, and ribbons. You just look like a Christmas present waiting to be unwrapped. You’re what’s gotten into me.”

“Well if that’s what you want than I have no problem accommodating,” Raph declared before shoving away from the door and landing on top of Leo on the bed. “You want me in you than that’s what you’re going to get.”

Wasting no time Raph worked his way in between Leo’s eagerly spreading legs. Once he had found a comfortable position he rubbed their lower plastrons together firmly, eliciting a guttural moan from the older turtle.

Smirking Raph insistently rubbed his lower plastron against Leo's again drawing a loud rumbling churr from his brother. Leo may have been the leader out on the battlefield but in the bedroom Raph took over that title. He was the leader in here and both of them loved that fact.

That was why Raph had gone out of his way to tease and taunt Leo for the past few days. Going out of his way to get Leo all worked up without being obvious about it so that the oldest was always wondering if it was all in his head was quite enjoyable to Raph.

Now he got to reap the fruits of his labors. Hearing Leo moan and gasp underneath him was the best high in the world and something that no drug could ever come close to replicating. Taking Leo’s hands into his own he pinned them to the bed above Leo’s head and initiated a deep and passionate kiss of his own.

Eventually the red clad turtle pulled his lips away from Leo’s and slid them over to his ear so that his breath was just ghosting along the side of Leo’s face.

“I know that you like to watch me,” Raph whispered huskily as he ground their bodies together. “I can feel your eyes on me everywhere I go. I love knowing that I have that power with you. I have that pull don’t I Leo?”

“Yes,” the leader hissed out as he tried in vain to get more friction between the two of them. “You make it so hard for me to control myself around you.”

“I know,” declared Raph before he moved in and claimed another possessive kiss with his tongue invading Leo’s mouth showing just what he wanted to do with other parts of his body. “Who’s idea do you think it was for Mikey to get me all dressed up like this?”

Leo just moaned in surrender. He had always known that Raph was a tease but in the end he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
